foxfandomcom-20200222-history
Lone Star
Lone Star was a FOX network drama series created by Kyle Killen, which aired from September 20 to September 27, 2010, lasting for only two episodes (leaving 4 of them unaired). The show was produced by Keyser/Lippman Productions, Depth of Field Productions and 20th Century Fox Television. Plot The show was about Texas con-man Robert Allen, who leads a secret double life. As Bob, he is married to Cat Thatcher, living in Houston while working for his oil tycoon father-in-law. As "Robert", he lives in Midland, Texas with his girlfriend, Lindsay. As Robert schemes to take control of the oil business, he finds himself torn between the love of two women and must fight to keep his web of lies from falling apart. Cast Main Cast *James Wolk as Robert "Bob" Allen *Adrianne Palicki as Cat Thatcher *Eloise Mumford as Lindsay *David Keith as John Allen *Bryce Johnson as Drew Thatcher *Mark Deklin as Trammell Thatcher *Alexandra Doke as Grace Thatcher *Jon Voight as Clint Thatcher Recurring Cast *Andie MacDowell as Alex *Rosa Blasi as Blake *Chad Faust as Harrison Production In October of 2009, Fox made a script-plus-penalty commitment with writer Kyle Killen.In mid-January 2010, Fox placed a cast-contingent pilot order under the working title "Midland." Marc Webb was signed to direct the pilot episode. In early February, Amy Lippman, Chris Keyser, Kerry Kohansky Roberts, and Paul Weitz were all named as executive producers. Casting announcements began in mid-February 2010. James Wolk was the first actor cast, in the lead role of Robert Allen; next to sign on to the show was Eloise Mumford, as Allen's girlfriend, Lindsay. In March, Adrianne Palicki and Bryce Johnson were cast as siblings Cat and Drew Thatcher. Cat is married to Robert. Jon Voight was cast as Clint Thatcher, and David Keith cast as John Allen, to portray the patriarchs of their respective families. Mark Deklin and Hannah Leigh rounded out the main cast at the end of March. Deklin filled the role of Trammell, an elder brother to Cat and Drew, while Leigh played Cat's daughter, Grace. The pilot was filmed in Dallas, Texas, during the second half of March 2010; Fox green-lit the project to series in mid-May under the new name "Lone Star." At the network's upfront presentation, Fox announced that the series would be part of the fall 2010–11 television schedule, airing on Mondays at 9:00 pm. It was filmed in Dallas and Fort Worth, Texas. Lippman and Keyser served as showrunners for the series, which began filming additional episodes in late July 2010. In August of 2010, it was reported that Andie MacDowell and Rosa Blasi would join the cast, but neither appeared in the two episodes broadcast on Fox. Reception Metacritic reports that "if this isn't the best-received pilot of the season, it's close" with many early reviews suggesting that the show is "unlike anything else currently on TV." The A.V. Club graded its pilot an "A", calling it "the best network pilot of the year", and possibly the best since "Friday Night Lights." In spite of its widespread critical praise, the series premiere only drew 4.1 million viewers, and the future of the show seemed to hang in the balance. Series creator Kyle Killen had stated that: "For us to survive we're going to have to pull off a minor miracle. Statistically, new shows tend to lose viewers in their second week. We're aiming to gain them. In fact, screw it, let's just double our audience. The good news is, our audience was so small that if my Mom AND my Dad watch it we'll pretty much be there." "Lone Star" was canceled after its second episode, becoming the first official cancellation of the 2010–11 television season. Category:FOX Shows Category:2010s television shows Category:Drama